Can You Feel It?
by kecebong08
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin mati karena Kibum! Kyuhyun ingin hidup karena Kibum! KiHyun & TeukChul inside! warn! Yaoi Shoai BL! full of OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Feel it?!**

A Love Story

by

kecebong08

.

WARNING! YAOI SHO-AI BL!

Kihyun here!

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Artson Entertainment building

Di ruang CEO

"Kau yakin akan pindah ke asrama?"

Bocah berkulit pucat yang tengah menyesap milkshake vanilanya mendongak, membalas tatap sang hyung yang tengah merangkul bahunya.

"Sangat sangat yakin." Kyuhyun, bocah itu mengangguk mantap kemudian kembali bersandar didada Leeteuk -hyungnya.

Leeteuk mengusak rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Tidak pernah menyangka adiknya yang super manja ini memiliki pikiran untuk tinggal terpisah darinya -dan dari ayahnya. Ibu mereka telah lama meninggal.

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu?" Namun tidak semudah itu Leeteuk mengijinkan Kyuhyun jauh dari pendanganya -pengawasannya-

"Aku sudah sembuh, hyung." Dan Leeteuk tahu sangat sulit menolak keinginan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala. Permintaan bocah itu adalah perintah yang absolute.

"Bagaimana jika hyung tidak mengijinkan?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang kerepotan melayani dirinya sendiri. Selama ini kebutuhan Kyuhyun selalu diurus oleh para maid bahkan juga Leeteuk. Apa nantinya Kyuhyun bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri?

"Aku akan benci padamu." Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku akan merana jika adikku membenciku.. huhuhuhu." Ratap Leeteuk berlebihan, dia bahkan ber'huhu' ala Kyuhyun. Menggelikan.

"Hyung, hentikan! kau tidak imut." Cibir Kyuhyun sadis.

"Ah! Baiklah, mianhae... -jadi kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Besok!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ya! Itu terlalu cepat. Minggu depan saja otte?" Tawar Leeteuk halus.

"Big No! Aku pindah besok." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Kau butuh waktu mengemasi barang-barangmu Kyunie."

"Aku sudah mengemasnya sebelum kemari."

Leeteuk memijat pangkal hidungnya, adiknya terlalu tangguh untuk dikalahkan dalam debat kusir seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa Leeteuk perbuat selain mengalah. Rencana terbaik adalah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya hidup mandiri. Jika dia benar-benar merasa kesulitan, dia pasti akan kembali pulang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Leeteuk ambigu.

"Tidak." Balas Kyuhyun cuek. Bocah itu menyesap kembali milkshake vanilanya dengan santai. Dia sedikit badmood setelah tahu Leeteuk hampir tidak memperbolehkanya tinggal di asrama.

"Harusnya kau bartanya 'tahu apa hyung?' , lalu hyung akan menjawab jika hal yang paling tidak bisa hyung lakukan adalah menolak permintaanmu."

"Baiklah, kita praktekkan lain kali saja... hanya itu kan."

"ya... -sudah hampir jam tujuh, kita pulang sekarang. Jam kerja hyung sudah selesai."

"Gendong~…"

Bukan hal yang tabu bagi para staff ArtsonEnt. melihat pimpinan mereka memanjakan adiknya. Hal tersebut tidak menjatuhkan wibawa Leeteuk sama sekali, malah sebaliknya Leeteuk semakin terlihat keren.

Dengan Kyuhyun yang menempel dipunggunya, Leeteuk membalas sapaan para bawahanya. Hampir semua staff telah mengenal Kyuhyun. Bocah imut itu sangat sering berkunjung ke sana, bahkan sejak dia masih dalam gendongan ibunya -saat sang kakek yang berkuasa-. Semua mengenalnya sebagai anak yang ramah dan ceria.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau kita mampir ke tempat Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk saat mobil audy putihnya keluar dari besment. Jalanan tampak basah karena hujan yang baru saja turun.

"Kita pulang saja, aku ingin makan masakkan hyung hari ini." Balas Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa menatap rintik hujan dari jendela mobil membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk melirik kearah Kyuhyun, khawatir dengan gelagat adiknya yang tampak aneh.

"Hng! Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kita pulang dan hyung akan memasak makanan spesial untuk Kyuhyunie."

"Tanpa sayur!"

"Sedikit brokoli dan paprika dan wortel dan selada dan tomat."

"Tidak wortel! Tidak brokoli!" Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

Dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu barulah Leeteuk yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai sayuran, merupakan respon yang sangat normal ketika bocah itu menolak sesuatu yang tidak dia suka dengan keras.

"Baiklah kita masak capcai daging sapi dengan paprika dan tomat." Sorak Leeteuk.

"Itu tidak terdengar spesial. Tapi karena Hyung yang memasak, mungkin akan jadi seperempat spesial." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa hanya seperempat?"

"Karena Park Kyuhyun yang memberi nilai."

"Naikan sedikit."

"Baiklah sepertiga, terpaksa.."

Obrolan ringan yang pasti akan sangat Leeteuk rindukan. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak rela untuk mengijinkan Kyuhyun tinggal di asrama. Tapi melihat bocah itu sedih dan kecewa justru lebih menyakiti Leeteuk. Dia kakak yang tertindas? Tidak, Dia hanya terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, si malaikat kecil yang dititipkan sang ibu kepadanya.

.

.

.

Dengan headphone menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. Kibum berjalan santai memasuki sebuah gedung asrama, dia baru saja membeli beberapa kebutuhan mandi di minimarket seberang jalan.

Kamar asramanya berada dilantai dua, kamar yang sudah hampir sebulan dia tempati seorang diri. Cukup nyaman dengan kesunyian dan ketenangan ala Choi Kibum. Namun hal itu akan segera lenyap karena Kibum mendapat kabar jika teman sekamarnya baru saja tiba. Apa boleh buat, asrama bukan hotel ataupun rumah kost yang bisa dikomplain jika muncul ketidak nyamanan. Yang sering terjadi ketika kau mengeluh atas teman sekamarmu adalah pergantian orang, itu malah membuka kemungkinan 'roommate' barumu berkelakuan lebih parah dari 'roommate' sebelumnya. Jadi Kibum akan memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Melewati aula dasar, cukup satu kali menitih tangga kemudia belok kanan. Pintu nomor 12 A adalah pintu kamar Kibum. Kibum membungkuk sopan ketika seorang pria berumur 25 tahunan -mungkin- keluar dari sana, saat Kibum akan masuk.

"Ini kamarmu?" Tanya pria itu, dia sangat ramah juga memiliki senyum yang hangat.

"Ne.." Kibum menarik turun headphone-nya hingga melingkari leher. Seulas senyum yang sudah lama tidak terlihat kini mengembang.

"Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Park Jungsoo, aku mengantar adikku, dia teman sekamarmu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan berbagi kamar denganya." Dia tipe kakak yang protektif.

"Ne.. Choi Kibum imnida." Kibum menjabat tangan orang itu. "Saya senang mendapat teman sekamar, saya tidak sendirian lagi." Kibum sebenarnya tidak suka berbasa-basi, selama ini dia menikmati kesendiriannya dengan santai.

"Choi?" Tanya pria itu dengan mimik terkejut. "A a Maaf. Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau akan jadi teman adikku, jadi anggap aku juga kakakmu. Arrachi?"

"Ne, hyungnim." Balas Kibum, dia tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan keterkejutan pria itu.

"Sudah sangat sore. Aku harus pulang." Pria itu menengok jam ditangan kirinya, "Kutitipkan adikku padamu ya." Kibum tidak paham dengan kalimat itu, tapi kembali lagi. Dia memilih tidak peduli.

Setelah pria itu berlalu, Kibum segera memasuki kamarnya. Remaja 18 tahun itu mendapati bocah imut berkulit pucat yang tampak familiar baginya. Bocah itu tengah duduk santai dikarpet berbulu -yang pertama kali Kibum lihat- sambil menekan brutal tombol-tombol pada PSPnya.

"Ehem!" Deheman keras dengan sengaja Kibum lontarkan.

Sesuai dugaan bocah itu mendongak menatap Kibum. Wajahnya lumayan -sangat- manis dengan mata karamel jernih, hidung mancung, bibir penuh juga pipi chubby. Kulitnya yang putih pucat begitu terlihat bersinar. Bocah itu, apa dia sebuah manequeen hidup?

"Anyeonghaseyo.. sunbaenim.." sapa bocah itu ragu.

.

.

.

Dengan awal pertemuan yang penuh kecanggungan, tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika kini mereka adalah roomate paling kompak.

Kyuhyun, bocah itu sekarang tengah berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan mengatakanya..." ujarnya entah pada siapa. Tak ada siapapun dikamar itu selain dirinya, Kibum masih disekolah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Bagaimana jika... ah tidak aku harus positif thinking."

"Hm! Bagaimanapun balasanya nanti setidaknya dia sudah tahu. Iya benar! Lagi pula aku sudah tidak sanggup memendamnya lagi. Aku akan mengatakanya!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Dia butuh penyegar untuk mempertebal nyalinya. Persetan dengan musim dingin dan salju yang turun. Kyuhyun meraih sekotak susu vanila, menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas hingga setengah penuh kemudian segera meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Aku pulang!" Kibum datang tepat saat Kyuhyun selesai dengan susunya. Dia -kibum- langsung menggantung tas punggungnya di samping meja belajar.

"Hyung aku ingin bicara!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bicara nanti saja, aku ingin mandi."

Kibum berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang harus kembali menguatkan nyalinya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur, menjejak-jejakkan kaki dan tangannya yang bergetar kesana. Kyuhyun begitu sebal karena perang batin yang dialaminta, terlebih sikap kibum yang membuatnya jadi semakin pesimis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum, akhirnya dia keluar juga. Itu 15 menit terlama dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan gila." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisinya -berbaring telungkup ditempat tidur.

"Aku serius." Kibum berkata seraya menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang melekat pada lemari pakaian. Kibum menyisir rambut hitamnya yang setengah basah.

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun memang serius dengan ucapanya barusan. Dia akan benar-benar gila jika Kibum tidak segera mengenakan atasanya. "Ini musim dingin, cepat pakai bajumu."

"Rambutku masih basah." Balas Kibum. "Kau bilang ingin bicara denganku. Ada apa?" Kibum mendudukan diri disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat melihat tubuh Kibum dalam mode zoom sekarang, dia juga dapat menghirup aroma maskulin mintfreez darinya.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun bangkit mendudukan diri. Duduk menghadap Kibum dengan gerakan senormal mungkin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, Kibum mengerinyit melihat tingkah bocah manja itu.

"Hyung aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi." Kibum kembali melempar tanya dari gerak mata kelamnya. "Akumenyukaimu!" Ujar bocah itu cepat, namun Kibum dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun sungguh merasa diawang-awang ketika Kibum memeluknya hingga sesak nafas. Rasa sesak terindah dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa rela mati saat itu juga. Mati dalam pelukkan Kibum. Terlebih lagi saat Kibum bertelanjang dada.

"Katakan sekali lagi Kyu!" Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Kibum seheboh ini sebelumnya. Ini pertanda baik bukan.

"Hyung aku menyukaimu! Ah tidak aku mencintaimu!"

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah. Aku senang! Kupikir hanya aku yang menyimpang." Jelas Kibum, dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Jadi hyung menerimaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah senang.

"Tunggu!" kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum pelan-pelan melepas kukunganya atas Kyuhyun. Menatap bocah itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun maaf, tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Dia Kim Heechul saemnim, dokter klinik sekolah kita." Tutur Kibum.

Kyuhyun membeku. Dia baru saja ditolak. Dan rasanya sangat sakit, seperti dihempaskan dari langit lantas jatuh ke danau lava gunung berapi. Hatinya lebur meleleh terbakar api cair itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak penolakan yang dialakukan, Kibum menjadi kesepian. Sudah hampir satu minggu Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke asrama. Kibum menerka-nerka jika Kyuhyun mungkin marah padanya.

Rasanya sangat sakit saat pernyataan cintamu ditolak. Kibum sudah merasakanya. Kim Heechul menolaknya, Dokter klinik sekolahnya itu ternyata sudah bertunangan. Bahkan pertunangan Heechul dan Kekasihnya masuk ke surat kabar juga infotainment. Kibum yang hanya siswa highschool kalah telak dengan tunangan Heechul yang merupakan CEO Agency artis besar dinegaranya. Miris! Apa ini karma?

Dan sekarang setengah mati Kibum merindukan Kyuhyun. Tiga malam terakhir dia meniduri ranjang Kyuhyun. Menggunakan selimut juga bantal Kyuhyun. Sudah ratusan pesan yang Kibum kirim pada nomor kontak roommate-nya itu. Dia juga menelfon Kyuhyun berkali-kali, awalnya tidak ada jawaban lalu lama kelamaan nomornya menjadi tidak aktif.

"Kyuhyun, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu ingin punya doraemon. Karena aku juga menginginkanya sekarang, aku butuh mesin waktu. Aku ingin kembali kemasa minggu lalu. Memperbaiki kesalahanku agar kita tetap baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin pintu kemana saja agar aku dapat menemuimu dan memohon maaf padamu." Kibum berguling-guling diranjang Kyuhyun, dia jadi out of character karena merindukan sipemilik ranjang.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Kibum bilang dia suka padamu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka brondong yang masih bergantung pada orang tuanya." Kim Heechul, pria cantik itu memainkan senter kecil ditanganya. Mengarahkan cahaya benda itu ke mata bulat Kyuhyun.

Pupil mata cek!

"Jadi jika dia brondong kaya kau akan menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik super sedih dan merana.

"Mungkin. Katakan Aaa~..." Balas Heechul cuek.

"Aaa~" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Dia begitu manis saat menurut.

"Lebih lebar..." titah Heechul. Kini senter kecil ditanganya mengarah ke mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"AAAaa~"

Kontrasi papila cek!

"Aku sudah akan menikah dengan kakakmu, dia sangat mencintaiku jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanya."

"Hng! Jangan tinggalkan Leeteuk hyung, dia sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku percayakan Leeteuk hyung padamu."

Tekanan darah cek!

"Kau sangat percaya padaku ya?" Tanya Pria cantik itu.

"Absolute!" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Leeteuk hyung terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersamamu. Kau sumber kebahagiaanya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Dikamar kelas presidentsuit bercat biru langit itu. Diranjang king size-nya Kyuhyun duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal besar yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Pijama hijau tosca bermotif awan membalut tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus. Punggung tangan kirinya telah menjadi sarang jarum infus beberapa hari terakhir. Bocah manis itu terlihat seperti zombie, matanya sayu dikelilingi lingkaran hitam, kechubby-an pipinya nyaris menghilang. Bibirnya pucat dan kehilangan kelembaban. Kim Heechul, si pria cantik yang terkesan sadis terlihat iba pada bocah super cerewet bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Bukan aku tapi kau. Dirimulah sumber kebahagiaan Leeteuk. Jadi kau harus cepat sembuh." Heechul merapatkan selimut yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Heechul menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Walau kasihnya tidak ditunjukkan dengan sikap dan tutur lembut.

"Apa bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Dia sakit, benar-benar sakit. "Dulu kupikir sakit ini hanya ada di drama-drama yang ku tonton setiap malam. Didalam drama itu mereka masih tetap tampan dan cantik. Mengapa aku begitu mengerikan?" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Drama dan kenyataan itu berbeda, Kyuhyunie."

Ya Kyuhyun tahu, maka dari itulah dia tidak menyangka jika penyakit yang sering muncul didrama juga singgah dihidupnya. "Kau akan sembuh, aku janji."

"Bagaimana jika tidak. Apa aku akan mati seperti eunseo didrama Autumn in myheart?" Kyuhyun takut, bukan takut mati. Dia takut meninggalkan Leeteuk - dan Kibum. Semua orang akan mati juga pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya belum siap, semua terasa mendadak baginya. Dia begitu dalam memikirkan masalah hidupnya hingga membuat tubuh dan pikiranya stress. Kyuhyun berada dititik terendahnya sekarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau harus percaya padaku. Kim Heechul ini adalah dokter hebat! Kau harus bangga menjadi pasienku."

"Percaya? Kau bahkan bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk hyung untuk membohongiku. Dokter klinik sekolah? Menggelikan. Percuma kau kuliah di Jerman jika hanya untuk menjadi dokter klinik." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku melalukan itu demi menjagamu, bocah!" Heechul berusaha menekan emosinya, Kondisi bocah dihadapanya sedang buruk, tak hanya raganya tapi juga batinnya. Heechul tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali jatuh.

"Aku marah! Aku benci! Mengapa kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia menangis keras. Dirinya benar-benar kecewa.

"Karena kami sayang padamu. Karena kami tidak ingin kau terbebani. Kyuhyunie, mengertilah! Jangan persulit dirimu sendiri dengan rasa terpurukmu." Jelas Heechul melembut. "Kau tahu?! Leeteuk begitu tersiksa dengan kemarahanmu, dia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Berhenti dengan sikap kekanakkanmu itu. Leeteuk sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu, ini sudah hampir satu minggu dan kau masih belum mau bertemu denganya?"

"Aku benci padanya! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci kalian semu -ughh!"

Kyuhyun meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, sendi-sendinya melemas bahkan pandanganya meredup. "A..kuh ben...cihh, kali,anh.. hiks.."

Jauh disudut hatinya, Kyuhyun benci dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak membenci siapapun, kau hanya terlalu kecewa..." bisik Heechul.

"Ke..luar.. ngh! KELUAARR! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun menyentak lengah Heechul, hingga alat suntik ditangan pria cantik itu terhempas kelantai.

"Biarkan kuberi pereda nyeri, dan aku akan keluar setelah kau tidak kesakitan lagi! Jangan egois.. itu hanya akan merusak dirimu sendiri."

Heechul mengambil obat dan ampul yang baru. Dengan sedikit sebal ia suntikkan satu ampul penuh painkiller pada karet infusan Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, dia meruntuk mengapa dirinya mau menjadi dokter padahal cita-citanya adalah menjadi model. Dokter selalu menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, itu menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam, dia sudah tidak sanggup meluapkan amarahnya, dia lelah. Dan berkat obat yang Heechul berikan, akhirnya bocah itu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Dibalkon kamarnya, Leeteuk membiarkan angin sore menerpa tubuhnya. Berharap angin itu membawa terbang rasa gelisah dihatinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul, Ketika pria cantiknya itu tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sakit parah, Tuan park!" Balas Heechul, ukenya itu memang lebih senang berkata jujur, sekalipun kejujuran itu menyakitkan.

"Apa ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?" Nada keputusasaan terselip disana.

"Ada, jika dirinya benar-benar ingin." Jawab Heechul. "Buat dia memeliki alasan untuk sembuh."

"Aku menyayanginya dan tidak ingin kehilanganya, apa itu tidak cukup kuat?" Leeteuk merubah posisinya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Dia remaja yang masih labil.. egonya begitu tinggi. Dia belum bisa memahami apa maksud tindakkanmu." Jelas Heechul. "Jangan hanya berdiam diri ketika dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Itu sama saja dengan kau yang membiarkanya menghadapi masalahnya sendirian."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk frustasi.

"Tetap ada disampingnya walaupun dia menolak, tetap memeluknya walaupun dia meronta. Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana Artson Entertainment bisa begitu maju padahal CEOnya bodoh!" Cerca Heechul.

Leeteuk bersyukur ada Heechul disisinya. Dengan melilumat bibir Ukenya itu Leeteuk merasa tubuhnya kembali berenergi.

"Bolehkah ku minta malam ini.."

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai apa kabar?

ini Ff debut saya di ffn. Maaf aneh, pasti ada yg ketiduran baca ff ini.

Ya begitulah jika orang dengan imaji pas2an mncoba menulis.

Ini ga layak riview kyanya. Yasudahlah. Terima kasih sudah mampir maaf untuk typosssssnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can You Feel It?!**

Chapter 2

.

.

 **Story Begining**

.

.

Kibum absen dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler-nya. Dia memilih kembali ke asrama lebih cepat. Wajah datarnya sudah tidak bersemangat sejak pagi. Kaki-kakinya dengan malas menitih satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Koridor yang dipenuhi lalu lalang siswa-siswa lain terlihat hampa dimata Kibum. Dia terus berjalan kedepan tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya.

Begitu tiba dikamar asramanya, Kibum melempar tas punggungnya asal keatas tempat tidur miliknya. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri, ia banting keatas tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun.

Brukk!

"Ya!"

Kibum sontak bangkit mendengar teriakan itu. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Karena sibuk dengan lamunannya, Kibum tidak menyadari ternyata tempat tidur Kyuhyun tidak kosong.

"Babo! Apa yang kau lakukan? .. - aauuhhh tanganku sakit. Huweee.." si pemilik ranjang muncul dengan wajah teraniaya dari balik selimut. Roommate Choi Kibum. Park Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Kyuhyun! Kau pulang." Kibum menubruk Kyuhyun, tidak peduli bocah dalam pelukkanya itu sedang memakinya.

"Kau gila ya?! Sudah menolakku! membuatku patah hati! Sekarang kau juga ingin membunuhku?!" Cerca Kyuhyun. Kibum itu berat, tubuh Kyuhyun jadi semakin sakit karena ditimpa manusia datar itu.

"Maaf,, aku kira kau tidak kembali. Aku merindukanmu." Kibum tidak bohong.

"Berhenti memberiku harapan palsu!" Ketus Kyuhyun. Perasaannya pada Kibum tidak berubah, dia hanya sedang dalam mode melankolis - masih patah hati -

"Aku serius, Kyu.." lirih Kibum, dia menyudahi pelukannya dan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur Kyuhyun. Duduk nyaman menghadap bocah itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Seru Kyuhyun marah. "Jangan bawa aku terbang jika kau hanya akan menghempaskanku! Itu menyakitkan!"

Kibum terdiam. Jika dipikir-pikir dirinya memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku.. aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, Kyu.. Aku kesepian saat kau tidak ada.. Jangan pergi lagi.."

"Huwaaaa.. kau membuatku terbang lagi.. kau jahat! Dasar Kibum bodoh! tidak jenius! idiot! brengsek! kenapa aku harus menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Duk! Plakk! Jduagh! Gubrakk!

Kibum tidak menghindar juga tidak melawan ketika Kyuhyun menonjoknya, mengeplaknya bahkan menendangnya hingga terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Kibum tidak peduli jika tulang-tulangnya akan rontok. Lagipula itu tidak mungkin, pukulan Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Kecuali tendanganya yang sedang beruntung karena Kibum duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa berhenti, pukul aku lagi.. pukul aku sepuas hatimu, kau boleh melempariku dengan sepatu dan kaos kaki milik henry. Tapi setelah itu kau jangan marah lagi, jangan pergi lagi." Kata Kibum mengebu-gebu. Dia kembali duduk di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, namun kali ini lebih ketengah.

"Kau yakin? Kaos kaki henry sangat bau. Aku bahkan tidak berani memegangnya." Kata Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar merasa kaos kaki henry itu menjijikan. Henry adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun, dia siswa pindahan dari kanada yang tinggal dilantai tiga.

"Begitu ya.. jangan biarkan dia datang ke kamar kita lagi. Kaos kakinya membuat kamar kita tercemar." Kibum mengukir senyum. Dia masih belum memahami perasaanya sendiri.

Dia kesepian saat Kyuhyun tidak ada, Dia tidak marah saat Kyuhyun memakinya dengan kasar, dalam sejarah silsilah keluarga Choi tidak ada satupun Choi yang rela dihina-dina dan dinistakan, mereka akan marah bahkan tidak segan membuat si penghina bertiarap pada mereka. Dan lagi senyum seorang Choi Kibum itu sangat mahal, dan baru saja dia memberikanya pada Kyuhyun dengan cuma-cuma.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkan aku kan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kapan aku bilang sudah memaafkanmu?" Kata Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Ku belikan PSP baru,, tapi maafkan aku. Ok?" Sogok Kibum.

"Kau kira aku uke matre apa?" Sewot Kyuhyun. "Jika hanya PSP, aku bisa memintanya pada Leeteuk hyung."

"Jika kuberikan hatiku, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, Pipinya terasa panas saat mata hitam Kibum menatapnya dengan lembut dan dalam.

"Hati yang kau maksud, apa itu perasaan cinta?"

dalam imaji-nya Kyuhyun merasa terbang semakin tinggi, Kibum memeluknya kian erat terlebih tengah bertelanjang dada. melewati awan Comolonimbus menuju bulan purnama. Comolonimbus, itu awan yang membawa badai beserta petir. Kyuhyun bergidik. Imaji yang aneh.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa kau harus berusaha agar perasaan itu muncul dihatiku. Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu." Suara berat Kibum terdengar sangat memotifasi, namun Kyuhyun tetap merasa takut.

"Bagaimana jika tidak bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Pasti bisa.. ayolah buat aku jatuh cinta padamu.." paksa Kibum.

Mereka dua remaja bodoh yang aneh.

"Baiklah... tapi kau juga harus berusaha jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Todong Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti." Balas Kibum.

Ayo semangati Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Kibum, bahwa cinta itu sesungguhnya sudah ada dihatinya.

.

.

.

ArtsonEnt Building.

Leeteuk segera menumpuk berkas-berkas yang berserakan dimejanya menjadi satu. Park sulung itu baru saja membuka pesan dari adik kesayanganya. Kyuhyun menuliskan akan berkunjung kekantornya seusai jam sekolah, sialnya Leeteuk baru membacanya beberapa menit lalu, dan Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore yang artinya jam sekolah Kyuhyun telah habis.

Saat merasa semua sudah rapi, Leeteuk berlari melompat ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Dia duduk menopang kepala, berlaga tengah larut dalam drama yang ditontonnya.

Dia hanya diam seolah tidak tahu atas Kyuhyun yang berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju kearahnya. Membiarkan bocah itu melancarkan kejahilan yang sudah ia hafal.

Kyuhyun akan memekik disamping telinganya, dan dirinya cukup berpura-pura terkejut agar dapat mendengar tawa renyah adiknya itu.

Namun lama menunggu, ternyata tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Itu membuat Leeteuk heran. Dia bangkit lantas menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, Dia sangat yakin sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menutup pintu ruanganya dengan sangat pelan tadi.

"Mencariku?!" Dan Leeteuk benar-benar terkejut saat Kyuhyung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aigoo.. hampir saja jantungku terjun ke mata kaki." Keluhnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Bocah itu tertawa hingga terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Leeteuk jadi khawatir.

"Kau semakin nakal saja huh, Park Kecil." Leeteuk mengacak gemas rambut coklat Kyuhyun saat bocah itu sudah berdiri dihadapanya.

"Hyung kira aku bodoh ya? Hyung kira aku tidak tahu jika hyung sudah melihatku kan?"

"Yayaya.. hyung tau kau yang paling hebat."

Mereka menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Leeteuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Namun ada hal tidak biasa yang Leeteuk rasakan, Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih kurus. Biasanya tubuh Kyuhyun terasa empuk saat dipeluk tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Miris!

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Respon Leeteuk.

"Uangmu banyak kan?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang kau inginkan hm?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu, tapi bukan barang." Kyuhyun memainkan dasi Leeteuk seperti anak kucing.

"Apa itu? Katakanlah..."

Mata bulat Kyuhyun mendadak sendu. Tatapanya pada Leeteuk menyiratkan banyak harapan.

"Janji akan memberikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Leeteuk itu kadang-kadang pelit. Dia tidak membelikan ketika Kyuhyun meminta helicopter, pulau Bali dan gunung seorak. Karena Leeteuk pasti sudah gila jika membelikanya.

"Hm, tergantung... katakan saja dulu, walaupun sulit akan hyung usahakan. Selama itu masuk akal." Tutur Leeteuk.

"Memangnya aku pernah meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar penuh keterpaksaan.

"Pernah, sering... -Tak usah bahas yang itu. Jadi sesuatu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku, aku ingin sembuh, hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk membeku. "Orang-orang bilang uang bisa melakukan segalanya. Buat aku sembuh dengan uangmu, hyung.." airmata Kyuhyun jatuh saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku mencintai Kibum. Dia bilang akan berusaha jatuh cinta padaku dan memberikan hatinya untukku. Aku ingin mendengarnya menyatakan cinta padaku, memacariku kemudian menikahiku.. Aku ingin hidup lama bersamanya. Jangan biarkan aku mati..hiks.."

Leeteuk merengkuh Kyuhyun semakin erat. Membiarkan tangis Kyuhyun tumpah didadanya. Tidak bisa mengelak, dirinya juga turut menangis.

"hyung juga ingin kau sembuh... Tanpa kau memintanya hyung akan berusaha mewujudkanya." Ujar Leeteuk bergetar. Dia kakak yang cengeng kan? Begitulah...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin setelah puas menangis bersama Leeteuk. Menangis membuat hatinya sedikit lega, dan dengan air dingin dari washtafle dia berharap wajahnya menjadi lebih segar.

"Oh lihat siapa ini.." Kyuhyun menengok pada seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Orang itu Seungri, sepupunya yang menyebalkan.

"Ternyata bos kecil kita yang manis. Kudengar kau jatuh sakit.." kata Seungri dengan senyum sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"He~ apa salahnya mengkhawatirkan sepupu sendiri." Seungri mengibaskan tanganya yang baru selesai dia cuci.

"Aku tidak butuh itu darimu.."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu melalui pantulan cermin. Tidak ada orang lain di toilet itu selain mereka berdua. Membuat Seungri dengan leluasa berkata semaunya.

"Owh begitukah? Tapi aku tetap kasihan padamu. Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa kau lakukan selain merengek pada kakakmu. Menyedihkan."

"Aku merengek pada kakakku sendiri,, bukan kakakmu. Ah! Maaf aku lupa, kau kan tidak punya kakak.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis.

"Bos kecil, kau sudah berani banyak bicara ya sekarang. Lebih baik kau rubah sifat egoismu itu, aku khawatir kau hanya akan menjadi beban untuk keluargamu." Balas Seungri.

"Aku bukan beban!" Seru Kyuhyun tidak terima, Seungri telah berhasil mengomporinya.

"Masih belum sadar kau rupanya, Kasihan sekali, Ku doakan kau cepat mati, agar tidak terlalu lama membebani kakakmu." Bisik Seungri tajam.

"Leeteuk hyung tidak meninggalkanku seperti Jiyoung hyung yang meninggalkanmu. Aku bukan beban, kaulah yang beban!" Sentak Kyuhyun.

"Ah hatiku sakit sekali mendengar itu... - Tapi Bohong! Jiyoung pergi karena dia memang bukan kakakku. Dia bukan bagian keluarga Park."

"Lalu siapa yang menangis dan berteriak, 'Jiyoung hyung Jiyoung hyung jangan tinggalkan aku'." Kyuhyun berucap dengan gaya bebek yang menyebalkan.

Seungri mengepalkan tanganya.

"Sulit menyadarkan bocah egois sepertimu. Meladenimu hanya membuang waktu berhargaku."

"Ya pergilah yang jauh, pergilah ke neraka sana! Jangan pernah kembali lagi! Maki Kyuhyun pada Seungri yang pergi menjauh dari toilet.

Dulu mereka tidak seperti itu. Entah sejak kapan ada dinding kebencian diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa penyebab Seungri selalu berlaku sinis padanya.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan. malam sudah larut dan salju turun sangat lebat. Kibum merasakanya lagi, kesepian saat Kyuhyun tidak ada, sedari tadi dia hanya membolak-balik bukunya tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Mata hitamnya memandang kosong kearah tembok didepanya. Pikiranya melayang mengenang kebersamaanya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Kibum, bocah yang ditunggunya sudah pulang.

Kibum memandang setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, dari menutup pintu hingga kini berguling-guling ditempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun dengan jaket tebal berlapis-lapis membuatnya terlihat seperti balon dimata Kibum. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Darimana saja? Mengapa baru pulang? Dan siapa tadi yang mengantarmu?" Introgasi Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia bangkit dari acara guling-gulingnya, dia melepas jaket tebalnya terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Kibum menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang merayap naik ke ubun-ubun. - sebut saja cemburu.

"Kyuhyun aku bertanya padamu." Kibum menutup buku-buku dimeja belajarnya kemudian bergerak lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Kibum duduk diranjang bocah itu.

"Aku sudah dengar." kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa tidak menjawab?" Tuntut Kibum.

"Kenapa harus?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

"Kenapa harus? Karena! - Karena..." Suara Kibum tertelan kegugupanya sendiri, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Karena apa? Kau cemburu? Tidak suka aku pergi dengan orang lain?" Bidik Kyuhyun. "Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya~ ?" Tudingnya seraya memutar-mutar telunjuk kurus didepan wajah Kibum.

Kibum gemas sendiri melihat hal itu. Dengan sekali sentak dia menggengam erat jari Kyuhyun. Dia membuka mulutnya berlaga akan menggegit jari putih Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Lepas! Ah! Tidak jangan gigit! Kibum hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak karuan.

"Ini hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu..." kata Kibum. Dia menggengam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Tenaga Kyuhyun yang tidak seberapa membuatnya mudah menguasai bocah itu.

"Aku tidak nakal, kau yang terlalu posesive.." kata Kyuhyun. "Dasar roommate posesive!" Ledeknya.

"Begitu eoh? Akan kutunjukkan apa itu posesive yang sesungguhnya." bisik Kibum. Dengan agak kasar dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dalam posisi terjepit, tidak bisa melawan ketika tubuhnya oleng kedepan dan menubruk dada Kibum. Hingga kini Kibum tidak lagi membelenggu kedua tangan Kyuhyun tapi beralih menjadi memenjarakan seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukkannya.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Detak jantung mereka beradu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tubuh mereka saling bertaut.

Dan Kibum masih belum bisa mengartikan sengatan-sengatan yang menggelitik didadanya.

Percayalah sejak awal rasa itu sungguh sudah ada!

"Aku senang-senang saja kau peluk hyung. Tapi jika posisinya seperti ini lama-lama tubuhku pegal juga." Kata Kyuhyun diiringi cengiran polos.

Kibum jadi salah tingkah, dengan gerakkan patah-patah dia melepaskan rengkuhan tanganya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Sudah malam, lebih baik kita segera tidur agar besok tidak terlambat bangun." Katanya. Dengan cepat Kibum berpindah ketempat tidurnya sendiri.

Kibum berbaring memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun sudah merebahkan diri ditempat tidur miliknya.

"Eum, Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil Kibum, dia berbaring terlentang kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun diranjang seberang.

Kyuhyun yang sudah akan memejamkan mata dengan senang hati menundanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur Kibum. "Ya?" Sahutnya.

"Selamat malam, selamat tidur dan mimpi indah." Ucap Kibum.

"Ne, selamat tidur dan semoga hyung juga mimpi indah. Cepatlah nyatakan cinta padaku." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ee..." Kibum hendak menyahut lagi tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengubur dirinya kedalam selimut. Dia akhirnya diam dan memandang gundukan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Tidak tahu didalam sana Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

.

.

.

Libur natal dan tahun baru disambut gembira oleh para siswa SM Highschool. Mereka yang tinggal diasrama dapat pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan waktu libur panjang mereka ditengah kehangatan keluarga. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kini Kibum tengah berkumpul menikmati makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ada mommy daddynya juga Siwon, - kakaknya- dan Sungmin - kakak iparnya. Dia memiliki keluarga sempurna yang membuat semua orang iri padanya.

Melihat kemesraan dua pasangan didepannya Kibum menjadi teringat pada Kyuhyun. Sedang apa ya bocah itu sekarang..

"Hyung, dulu saat kau pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Minie hyung, seperti apa rasanya?" Tanya Kibum diantara suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Kibum mandang penasaran pada Siwon yang menoleh pada Sungmin sejenak, tangan kakaknya itu terlihat bertautan dengan tangan kakak iparnya.

"Rasanya sangat bermacam-macam. Tapi umumnya orang jatuh cinta itu akan mudah mengingat orang yang di cintainya ketika melihat atau mendengar sesuatu. Kesepian saat dia tidak ada, Rindu ketika baru sebentar tidak berjumpa. Yang paling penting kita menjadi tidak senang ketika melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain. Ah! Dan saat kau ada didekatnya aliran listrik dijantungmu akan menyengat lebih kuat. Berdebar aneh namun terasa hangat dan menyenangkan." Jelas Siwon panjang.

Kibum termenung, Dia merasakan semua yang dikatakan Siwon. Dia sering teringat pada Kyuhyun hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba harus menginap di rumah kakaknya dan tak pulang ke asrama Kibum kesepian dan merindukannya. Jantungnya juga berdebar aneh saat berada didekat Kyuhyun.

Tidak salah lagi. Kibum telah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Lalu perasaanya pada Heechul dahulu itu apa? Mengapa dia tidak segigih Kyuhyun dalam mengejar cintanya? Atau itu memang bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"... -bum, kibumie.. - Ya! Choi Kibum!"

"A - ah ne waeyo?" Kibum gelagapan menrespon panggilan Siwon.

"Kau sungguh sedang jatuh cinta, Kibum-ah?" Tanya sang daddy dengan kekehan geli.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa iya, dad.."

Tidak usah ditunda lagi. "Aku sudah selesai.. terima kasih atas makananya. Aku permisi."

Kibum langsung menitih anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana dia segera meraih iPhone-nya yang tengah di charge. Membuka screenlock benda kotak itu kemudian menelusuri kontak mencari nama Kyuhyun.

Menunggu panggilan tersambung terasa sangat lama, Kibum sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun berhasil meraih cintanya.

"Yeoboseyo... kyu!" Sergah Kibum saat panggilanya tersambung. Namun banyak detik berlalu tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. "Halo..." sapa Kibum lagi.

'Ya Kibum... - ini kakak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyung sedang tidak bisa menerima panggilanmu.'

Bahu kibum melemas, sedikit kecewa dengan pemberitahuan itu.

"Kenapa hyung? Memang Kyuhyun dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kibum.

'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya lewat telfon.. Jika kau tidak keberatan... bisakah kau datang ke Seoul Hospital?'

Perasaan Kibum menjadi tidak enak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk dari line seberang.

"Baik, tunggu aku hyung. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Kata Kibum. Dan setelahnya sambunganpun terputus.

.

.

.

 **End Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Saya kasih chapter dua cepet karena chapter 3 nya bkal update bulan depan, yang minta ceritanya dibikin penuh airmata, maaf saya kga bisa. Saya ini author yg kismin imaji dan berdiksi kelas rendah, sad story biasanya pke diksi puitis dan saya sama sekali ga bisa seperti itu.

Untuk yang komplain alurnya kusut dan kecepetan, saya mohon maaf, kan saya udah bilang ini ga layak review. Ini ff alurnya bakal maju terus pantang flashback, jadi konflik langsung dikasih di Chap 1. Bagaimana awal mereka bisa kenal, konflik dan kejanggalan2 yang ada akan diungkap melalui dialog2 absurd.

Saya harap kalian bisa maklum ya.

.

Big Thanks to

.

ressalini / Awaelfkyu13 / Annishi692

sugaminseokkim / gnagyu / melaniskhadijah

cuttiekyu / widiantini9 / Donatan144

jennyhzb / Ikazordick / April1213

Cinya / hyunnie02 / zakurafrezee

Sur0203 / lydiasimatupang2301 / kyunihae

aryanindudaya / MissBabyKyu / Desviana407

Sofyanayunita1 / ads0216 / LeeGyuWon

Hanna shinjiseok / Little13 / Tiktiktik

permenkaret / ShinRirin1013 / angelsparkyu

kyutty8stile / hwang635 / jihyunelf

readlight / Songkyurina / loeloe07

Cuya8897 / RTDhilla2kyuiee / dd / araaaa

Ada yang belum disebut? Silahkan tabok saya lewat kotak review.

.

( Kga layak review kok masih minta review )

Biar saya semangat gitu, klo banyak yg review kan sapa tahu saya berubah pikiran terus updatenya lebih cepat.

Maaf untuk typosnya yang ga pernah absen

Sekali lagi terimakasih

Dan sampai jumpa.


End file.
